Whumptober: Don't Move
by Godsliltippy
Summary: Day 12: Gordon's in trouble... per usual :/


A dry, choking sensation filled his throat as Gordon lay, covering the trembling form he had been there to save. Dirt and leaves were tangled in her disheveled braid from hours of trekking through the forest, complete with bone breaking tumble down a unseen hill. That's where International rescue had found her. Well... that's where Gordon had found her before beginning the call to Virgil.

That call had ended abruptly as shapes slinked out of the treeline, stalking towards them.

"Don't... move." It came out as a low whisper, the aquanaut intent on keeping the wolves at bay.

Hungry wolves, it seemed, a few appearing thin and boney. Any other time and Gordon would have been consumed by the need to figure out why and how to fix the ecosystem of this area. Right now, however, he had a injured woman and no way to deter an attack. All they could do was hope Virgil located them and scared off the pack before -

Brazen hunger propelled the closest wolf towards Gordon's back, the blonde tensing as he spun to swipe at the animal's midsection, it's open jaws grazing the suit on his shoulder as it tried to find purchase. It yelped as it fell back, a warning to the others as it stumbled a few paces before returning to stare at the two humans they wanted to eat.

Fear for his charge sent his fingers jamming into his comm just as the next wolf leapt forward. "VIRG-"

Teeth clamped over his forearm as Gordon went to block the attack aimed for his throat. His helmet was still secure, but reflex was too difficult to fight as he was forced to keep himself positioned over the woman. Growls - both human and animal - mixed with the shrill cry beneath him, all feeding through the open comm to his brother.

The wolf on his arm jerked sharply back, teeth desparate to tear through the puncture resistant material. Joints protested as Gordon pulled against the attack, his other hand coming up to pry the jaws off. As he did, the woman shrieked, another animal growling with intent. The aquanaut abandoned his attempt to remove the one ripping at his arm to find another two already dashing for the vulnerable human.

Gordon did the only thing he could think of, curling around the woman just as claws and teeth tore at his belt and shoulder. The one on his belt began tugging him backwards as the other's teeth snapped against his upper arm before moving to the back of his neck.

Regardless how puncture-proof the fabric was, it did nothing against the pressure of the fangs pressing into his throat. Panic took over after that, Gordon pushing off the ground to dislodge the most dangerous of the three. In doing so, he left his charge wide open to the wolf on his arm. It released the moment he moved, dashing at the woman and taking hold of her plush winter jacket.

"No!" Gordon screamed as he threw himself back to the woman, slamming his shoulder into the animal's torso. A sharp yelp told him he'd been successful. "I'm here!" He curled around her once more, noting the increase in her trembling, tears streaming down her face.

Before he could offer any further reassurance, the wolves were back, hesitant as they growled at the newly identified threat. Gordon was blocking their meal. They were surrounding him now, waiting for a signal he wasn't aware of and the need for Virgil to show up in his Thunderbird grew inexplicably stronger.

A bark and there was movement. He knew for a fact at least three of the creatures were going to try again, two finding his right leg and dragging it away as the other clawed at his arm. A new, fourth wolf leapt onto his back, its weight greater than he would've expected from a malnourished animal. Which meant it was probably the Alpha.

The weight surprised Gordon enough to send him onto the woman who simply whimpered under him. It was only a moment as he pushed himself back up, the wolf still perched where it had landed. The shift was just enough for the wolf at his arm to grab his hand, teeth digging into the thin fabric of his glove. And then, it pulled and another wolf dove into Gordon's chest, forcing him to fall from his charge as the animals on his leg began to drag him away.

Fingers dug into the dirt, trying to regain control as he caught the terrified face of the woman as five wolves tried to tear at him through uncooperative blue wetsuit. Gordon lost sight of her a moment later as he was flipped, jaws biting into muscle without drawing blood, joints screaming as he fought against the desparate animals, and all he could think was *Don't move… Virgil's coming… Just keep them on you…*

His breathing came in ragged gasps as he wrapped his free arm around a wolf - the Alpha, maybe - preventing it from clamping its teeth around his throat. The growl it sent out seemed to intensify the pack's ferocity and a cry escaped him as his wrist twisted, the telltale snap of ligaments making is stomach drop.

The alpha wrenched itself out of his grip, immediately pinning Gordon with its front paws before reclaiming his neck in its jaws. Spots flashed over his vision and he tried to beat the hungry animal with his balled fist.

A dark thought took over his consciousness as his energy began to drain away. He was losing. Losing meant not just his own death, but the woman's as well. He couldn't let that happen, but the spots were quickly becoming shadows, sounds blending into a droning hiss.

A dull whine engulfed the growls and one by one, the pressures on his hand and legs left, followed by the crushing grip on his neck. Gordon initially didn't bother to wonder why, sucking in a harsh breath as the weight on his chest disappeared. The memory of why he was there was back in an instant and he floundered onto his stomach and pushed, blurred eyes trying to find the woman he'd been trying to protect.

Only, she was fine. Other than her busted leg, she was unscathed, watching him with wide eyes.

"Where-" Gordon tried to ask, searching for the wolves who had miraculously disappeared. The answer came in the form of his second eldest, rappelling into their little spot of forest.

An intense sense of relief overwhelmed the blonde as he let his limbs fall into the crushed leaves and disturbed dirt. Virgil was taking care of the woman, which meant Gordon didn't need to worry anymore. They'd succeeded and she was safe.

He was debating the idea of sitting up or staying where the wolves had left him when Virgil bent over him, jaw tight as he took in his little brother's state. "You and fluffy animals." He was trying to lighten the severity of what could have happened, but it still came out stained.

Gordon grinned anyway, appreciative of the attempt. "Jus' some hungry pups." Hungry pups that would have killed him. He shook the thought away, lifting his uninjured arm to request some help sitting up.

Virgil obliged and carefully pulled him up, noting the way the blonde cradled his other wrist. "There was nowhere to land so I'm going to take you two up one at a time."

Gordon nodded and gratefully watched as his brother secured the woman who couldn't seem to stop crying. He thought briefly about what she had witnessed and found he couldn't blame her. It had been terrifying any way he looked at it.

Eventually, Virgil returned for him, settling him in the copilot seat after they'd made it up to the ship. Gordon turned to flash a reassuring smile to their charge who sat just behind Virgil. He tried his best to lighten the mood, earning a faint smile from the woman before they landed at the nearest hospital. After a much needed embrace to her saviors, she departed into the skillful hands of the ED staff.

Now, Thunderbird 2 was on autopilot while her two occupants remained in the infirmary.

"Don't move," Virgil instructed as he worked to cut the glove from Gordon's swelling forearm.

It was easier said than done as each muscle tensed to keep it from moving, managing to only send bolts of pain up to his elbow. "Just hurry- gah, this hurts!"

The engineer continued a few more inches before setting his knife back on the tray. He pulled the material away and off of the fingers in one smooth move, a sharp intake of breath following as they finally witnessed the damage.

Dark rivulets of purple, red, blue and black ran over his hand and into the wrist. They both let out low whistles, Gordon's turning into a grimace as his hand twitched.

Next came the upper part if his suit, Virgil helping him remove the belt to get to the zipper. This time, the engineer groaned as he revealed the bruising around Gordon's throat and shoulder.

"Wow, Gordo," he began to gently examine the sensitive area. "This could've been-"

With a knowing grunt, Gordon tried to smile. "Don't have to tell me. I'm just glad I let Brains upgrade my suit against punctures."

Virgil gave a chuckle at that as he returned to working on the wrist. "Which means you don't get to complain next time we suggest extra measures to keep you safe."

"FA-ow!" He hissed as a splint was applied to the swollen appendage. An ice pack was mercifully handed to him to hold over the injury.

Together, they made their way back to the cockpit, ready to finish their mission. Gordon knew it would be a while before he would be out on another, but was content to start a new project. Lady Penelope would be more than happy to help. Hungry pups were just as important to him as people in danger. He still had a job to do. 


End file.
